Trauma
by SugarSpiceAndQueer
Summary: Brynlie Starrfhiacail isn't what she appears. Is she a witch? A banshee? A siren? Who knows, she might even be a werewolf for all we know! But we do know that she's seen Reid's "powers" and she's a curious little vixen who craves to know what in the hell is going on at Spencers' Academy with the Sons of Ipswich.
1. Chapter 1: The Elephant In The Room

Trauma by TheSickling.

Chapter One: The Elephant in The Room

 _"So.. you're all warlocks?" Brynlie questioned the four Sons of Ipswich, grass green eyes flashing with mild interest. With the looks Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were giving Reid, Brynlie could tell that it was his fault since the black haired, short, nerdy seventeen year old girl known as Brynlie Starrfhiacail bothered to ask their unsaid secret._

 _With a sigh, Caleb shook his head and turned his attention toward the short teenager and murmurs a soft, "Yes. But, you need to keep this a secret from everyone. I beg of you, Brynlie." Bowing at the waist, Caleb grits his teeth together while Reid shrugged his shoulders, holding up both of his hands and chuckled at the confused look Tyler sent his way. "It's not my fault the twerp is so observant, Danvers."_

 _Snapping his attention to the seventeen year old Son, Caleb growls out a hushed, "Shut up, Reid. Seriously, it is your fault. If you didn't use so much, she wouldn't of found out!"_

 _Holding up her right hand, Brynlie spoke up with a soft blush appearing across her cheeks, "I'm right here and I can hear you.." Ducking her head, Brynlie shook her head and mumbles a soft, "I'll keep your secret safe and sound. I have nobody to tell, after all." Glancing up at the four Sons, she giggles and starts again, "I have no friends. No worries. 'Sides, nobody would believe me."_

 _The four Sons blinks at the short, black haired, glasses wearing girl for a few minutes or so before Tyler bursts out into a full on blush attack. Good ole Baby Boy being adorable as always.. Brynlie thought, a dark crimson blush appearing across her cheeks as well._

* * *

You know those times when you can't breathe? As if you're underwater with both hands batting at the surface of the pool, hoping that someone would save you from drowning? Well, that's what happens to poor Brynlie Starrfhiacail every single time there's gym class. You'd think that the gym teacher would know NOT to allow Brynlie anywhere around the pool, let alone the deep end! In Brynlie's defense, though, you'd have to understand her on a personal level. For instance, simply walking up to her and starting a conversation wouldn't get you anywhere. Maybe a stern talking to, as if you're being scolded by your mother, or perhaps about the lack of straightened clothing you'd be wearing. And maybe even mouthing off to one of the four Sons of Ipswich. Which, mind you, she had the first time she transferred to Spencers' Academy. Here's what went down:

"Hey, shrimp. Move aside." A certain blonde Son grumbled at the mousy, short, black haired nerd who had just bumped into him.

Snapping her attention from her iPod which had been playing one of the recent tunes that she _illegally_ downloaded from the web in the library to give Reid Garwin a long, hard glare before going back to ignoring his mere existence and shifts her body to move around him. That, however, didn't sit well with the blonde Son of Ipswich, and so here's a little thing you should know about Brynlie. She does not like to be touched. Especially by the school's well known 'man whore'.

"Listen, Pretty Boy, I don't have time to become another knot on your bed post. So, be a good little pup and get lost. I'm not in the mood for some stupid ass thinking he's a high class dipshit who thinks he owns the world. Step down, kiddo, I'm taking the throne."

With that said, Brynlie spun on her heels and made a quick getaway. Well, more like a run-for-the-hills type of running stunt - too embarrassed she had just said a whole... four sentences to one of the Sons! Let alone being a moody bitch! Well, that's what you get when you're dealing with a girl with personality disorders.

 **A/N:** So, this is a new Covenant story of mine. Enjoy the first 'chapter'.


	2. Chapter 2: Entirely Reid Garwin's Fault

**Chapter two:** Entirely Reid Garwin's Fault

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Covenant. Nor do I own any of the songs, books, etc mentioned in this chapter. I wish I owned Reid, though. Mmm... What're you still reading this for? Enjoy the chapter! xoxo

 **Songs used(in order):** Barbie Girl by Aqua and Mic Check by Hadouken!

Aqua's Barbie Girl could be heard from room 215 at 5 AM in the morning where sixteen year old Brynlie Starrfhiacail danced around in just her underwear. Having no roommate, Brynlie was definitely blessed as she sung along to the lyrics of the '97 classic. "I'm a barbie girl.. in a barbie world.~" With an almost too giddy and girlish giggle, Brynlie skips over to her dresser and begins hunting for Spensers Academy's school uniform. Coming up short, the brown haired, mousie teen huffed and stomps over to her closet to search for the clothing items needed to start her day. With a defeated sigh, she leans back and simply stands there with both hands upon her bare hips whilst nodding her head to the new song that came on via her iPod that's connected to her iHome.

Humming along to the new song that began to blast on her iHome, she exclaims in a soft, squeaky voice, "I wanna take your mind and soul. Right to the core. Right to the bone."

Without warning, however, Brynlie's head snapped to her dorm room door with a raised eyebrow as a strike upon the door could be heard with a loud, angry muffled grunt of, "Turn that shit down, will you?" Ah, good ole Kira. That bitch loves bitching about everything.

Shaking her head, Brynlie turned to her iHome and turned it up a notch with one middle finger pointed toward her door where a bitching Kira stood in front of; huffing and puffing as she walks back to her dorm room to hopefully get more sleep in before the day starts. _Serves the bitch right. That asshole boyfriend-more like a boy toy-Aaron and Kira kept half the whole hallway up with their monkey ritual._ Brynlie shook her head once more before going back to search for her school uniform; which ironically hung from her doorknob where she had laid it across the handle after washing and having it be put in the dryer.

After showering and getting dressed in her school uniform, Brynlie dusted off her book bag from the closet and glared at her reflection, mentally telling herself to not let a certain Son bother her today.

Making her way to her classroom where the four Sons of Ipswich sat right next to each other listed from oldest to youngest present before the teen's eyes. Ah, good ole Golden Boy, Caleb Danvers and his trusty Leather Jacket boy toy, Pogue Parry. Flicking her brown eyes toward the forth Son, Tyler Simms the cutesy, shy side-kick to the obnoxious, man whore named Reid Garwin. Narrowing her eyes upon the third Son, she rolled her eyes as soon as Reid caught sight of her and flipped her off with a large grin plastered across his smug face.

Sighing, Brynlie turned on her heel to wander up the steps to her normal seat. Neatly avoiding the leg that Reid had laid out to trip her with, she flipped her middle finger up secretly behind herself in Reid's direction without getting caught by the teacher.

Brynlie hated being called out for her shit. Hated it with a passion. Especially by one of the man whores of the Academy, Reid Garwin. Argh, he bothers the teenager like no tomorrow. Brynlie face-palms herself and shook her head at the scene before her. "God damned privileged asshole thinks he can just throw girls to the side after he sleeps with them? Seriously? Dickhead's like him don't deserve women, then." _He deserves a pineapple up his ass like in that one movie, Little Nicky, where Nicky's father shoves a large pineapple in Hitler's ass. Hehe,_ She thought to herself, forcing a neutral expression to show across her features instead of smiling toward Reid who stood in front of a gorgeous, blonde haired girl who giggled and bats at Reid's chest at whatever he said that she thought was funny. To the left of the two teens stood a tan-skinned female with tears in her eyes while she tries her best to not let it show that she cared for the douche-nozzle known as Reid Garwin.

Muttering under her breath, Brynlie shuffles over to the tan girl and grabbed a hold of her wrist, dragging the other female with her toward Brynlie's room. Destiny tore away from Brynlie as soon as the two teenagers stood inside of the brown-haired, mousie teen who stood awkwardly against her door to block the other girl's exit. Realizing this, the tanned girl turned her teary eyes on Brynlie and let out a choked sob, throwing her arms around her adopted sister's shoulders and hugged her tightly to herself. "H-he used me, 'Ryn. He used me!" She wailed into Brynlie's hair, clenching onto the shorter teen like a life jacket.

Raising both arms up, Brynlie hugged herself against her heart broken older sister and shushed her, rubbing at her back to soothe her. _Reid is going to pay. Seriously.. going to pay for hurting my sister. The piece of shit._

After ten minutes of trying to calm her older sister down, Brynlie sighed and smiled at her resting sister that laid upon the brown-haired girl's bed sound asleep after crying her heart out. Making sure to hide all of the sharp, steel blades that littered her dorm room, Brynlie turned her back on her sister and clenched her hands into tight fists. "...You'll pay, Reid Garwin. You'll pay.." Brynlie muttered under her breath, risking a glance over at her unconscious sister. Noting that her sister didn't stir from her slumber, the conscious teen smiled at her sister before slipping toward her door, opening and shutting it; knowing full well that since Destiny had cried herself to sleep, she wouldn't be waking up until 1 am. She'll be back by then. She's got something to do, though.

Arriving at Nicky's Bar and Grill in Ipswich, Massachusetts, Brynlie glanced around the joint before spotting a certain Son from across the way who had been beating Aaron at pool which is slowly forming into a fight. Pushing and shoving. Curses and calling of names. And finally, a punch to Reid's face from good ole Aaron - Kira's boy toy, that is.

Sighing, Brynlie made her way over to the bar where Nicky, the owner of the bar and grill, was pulling out his baseball bat and hopping over the counter. Stopping the old man, she smiled up at the man and murmured a soft, "I'll stop the fight, boss." Holding out her right hand, Brynlie waits until Nicky hands her the baseball bat only to turn on her heels to march over to the pool tables where not only Reid stood but his brothers, who stood between the two hot-headed teens. "Aye, wanna tone down the fighting, twat-waffles?" Brynlie spat out those words, pointing the tip of the bat at Aaron then Reid who merely glared at each other before Aaron backs away with a scoff toward Brynlie.

"I'll kick your ass later, Garwin." Aaron muttered to Reid as he turned on his heels with his slut of a girlfriend and his goons on their way out of the bar and grill.

Sighing, Brynlie turns toward Reid with a raised eyebrow, "Can't keep your ego in those pants of yours, can you? Gotta swing that shit around like everyone wants to suck your cock. Fuckin' moron, aren't you?"

Scowling, Reid makes a threatening step forward toward the teenager only to be stopped by Caleb, the Knight in shining armor. "Reid, calm down. I apologize for the trouble, Brynlie, we'll behave." Nodding in Brynlie's direction, Caleb orders Tyler to grab a hold of Reid while Pogue helps out; going back to having a good time at the bar like everyone else.

Turning toward her boss, Nicky, Brynlie gave him the thumbs up before heading on over to the bar counter to start her shift for the night. Friday's were definitely on the slow side, wasn't it?

Six hours later, Brynlie drops down on her bed beside her still sleeping sister and smiled, curling up against the taller, more gorgeous girl beside her; who in-turn, smiled in her sleep and curled around Brynlie. The day ended with a mere yawning contest between the two girls before they fell back asleep together, planning to hang out tomorrow at the nearest mall or something. Yep. This is the life of a girl with a personality disorder. Definitely.


	3. Chapter 3: Magical Land of 'Fuck You'

Chapter Three: Magical Land of 'Fuck You!'

Music used: Today Is The Day I Die by Good Charlotte, Cocky by Kid Rock, Wytches by Inkubus Sukkubus, Faster Car by Anders Lystell ft. Kaliber and

Brynlie awoke to find nobody else in her bed. Destiny must've left to get ready for school, Brynlie thought to herself as she snaps her eyes toward her iHome which clicked to play Good Charlotte's The Day That I Die. Rolling over onto her stomach, Brynlie groans into her sheets and yawns as she slowly raises from the dead, so to speak. Glancing at her alarm clock, she squints her eyes at the time for a moment or two before throwing her pillow over her head. Groaning loudly into her bed, she tosses her pillow at her wall and sat up to stretch, making sure to pop her back as well as her neck.

5 AM. Five fucking AM. Everyday Brynlie wakes up at five AM to get ready for the hardship of the Academy life. She's seriously wishing she had asked her adoptive parent's to home-school her. Though, Brynlie didn't want to burden the two loving parents that they turned out to be when she had been adopted at the age of five. Mr. and Mrs. Heywood are both life-saviors to the black haired teenager.

Holding her hands in front of her, Brynlie gets into position to start air-guitaring to the rhythm of Kid Rock's Cocky, nodding her head to the beat and loudly, obnoxiously singing to the lyrics, "They say I'm cocky, and I say What? It ain't braggin' motherfucker if ya back it up." Jamming out to music is what keeps Brynlie's heart and soul alive, bursting with energy and thumping away inside of her chest.

Grabbing a hold of her undergarments, which consists of lime green bra and panties to go along with the pair. Throwing these clothing on over her bare, pale breasts and her waist, she shimmies a bit before hopping over to her drawer to select a pair of sweatpants or maybe short shorts. Tapping her middle finger against her bottom lip, Brynlie sways from side to side as the start of Inkubus Sukkubus's Wytches began to play; beginning to hum along to the lyrics, she nods to herself and grabs a pair of sweatpants in place of the would-be short shorts. If it's this early in the morning(ahem, afternoon; it's 12 am, duh!), she might as well get some running on in her daily life to keep herself healthy and fit.

Snatching a hold of her iPod from her iHome, she tugs her black hair up into a loose pony tail and sets out the door, placing her phone and Dorm keeps into her sweatpants as well as her wallet. "Might as well stop by the store to grab something to eat, huh?" She murmurs to herself as she opens the door to her dorm open and starts for the stairs after locking her door.


	4. Chapter 4: Life Can't Get Much Better

Chapter Four: Life Can't Get Much Better

 _"Infused with mystery, fear, unbelievable and grim facts and records, Witchcraft History can be traced back to centuries._

 _The word 'Witchcraft' has been derived from the word 'Wicca' which means 'the wise one'. Witchcraft has been seen as a magical phenomenon, a pagan worship or religion, sorcery, and others, at different periods in Witchcraft History._

 _The earliest records of the concept and practice of witchcraft can be traced to the early days of humankind when witchcraft was seen as magical a phenomenon that was invoked for magical rites which ensured good luck, protection against diseases, and other reasons._

 _However, it was not until 1000 AD that the practice of Witchcraft and witches invoked the wrath of priests, Christianity, and members of the society. Witchcraft, seen as a religion of the ancient and traditional pagan religion which worships the feminine, earthly, and masculine aspects of God, was considered as anti-Christian and a heresy._

 _Held to be against the declarations and beliefs of the Church, witches were considered as evil, making pacts and connections with the Devil. It was even believed that witches engaged in practices such as flying, invisibility, killing, taming black wolves and cats to spy on people, and others._

 _The belief in the existence of witches was strengthened particularly after Pope Innocent VIII issued a declaration in the 1498 confirming their existence in society, and inquisition increased, although in 1200, killing of witches had already become authorized by Pope Gregory IX._

 _The Inquisition thus began after 1200 on orders of the Church to discover the witches or heretics who were believed to be evil and against the Church. Full-fledged killing of witches was, however, recorded in the 1500s and 1600s._

 _The first crusade against witches was held in 1022 AD when a witch was burned to death. Witchcraft History echoes the terrible campaign against Witchcraft in Salem in 1692 in which 150 people were tried as suspects of practicing witchcraft._

 _People suspected as witches were usually burned at stakes, and those pleading their innocence were either stoned to death or even sometimes thrown in water to prove their innocence. Witches usually faced severe and painful deaths or punishments._

 _A juxtaposition of good as well as evil views, Witchcraft History is, thus, a stock of shocking, yet hypnotizing incidents of humankind and their crusade against the practice of Witchcraft."_ Brynlie's eyes scanned the page before her with a bored sigh escaping her parted lips. "Research on such a topic is so fucking stupid.." She mumbled under her breath, flicking her pencil around the library's table aligning the left wall where Brynlie and her adoptive sister had been sitting. Glancing down at her snoozing sister's face, Brynlie allows a soft smile to grace her lips, fluttering her eyes closed with a soft, "You're so lucky to have me here with you, little naive Destiny. I won't give up until that bastard sees the light of torment."

Sighing, Brynlie slammed her forehead against the book that she had finished reading and studying for the big history test that's coming up. "Fuck." She muttered to no one as her iPod's music seemed to end. "I need more music.."

After a few seconds of just laying her forehead against the book's cover, she leans back to stretch her arms above her head while yawning and stands up to gather her items to head back to her dorm room. Before she leaves however, she gives Destiny's shoulder a few nudges and a soft, "Wake up, sleeping beauty. Time to get some zzz's in your own dorm room."

Murmuring her disappointment at being disrupted by her sister from her precious sleep, Destiny swats away Brynlie's hand and falls back asleep. "No. Just no. Sleep here. Zzzz's here." Shaking her head at her sister's childishness, Brynlie shrugged her shoulders and shakes her head, "Enjoy dealing with the librarian, then, Des'. Not my problem when you get into trouble with the dean."

With a screech, Brynlie's hands pushes her skirt back down after feeling the fabric being lifted by some unseen force. Glancing around the empty library, she shivers and bit into her bottom lip. "What, is the library haunted?" Gathering the rest of her stuff, she packs her stuff into her Dope book-bag and pushes the chair she had been using back into place and shuffles over to the front desk of the library to check the book she plans to study in her room out. "Whatever. The ghosts can get fucked in their spiritual asses for all I care."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the black haired teen slammed her dorm room's door shut and stomps over to her iHome to plug her iPod into place and presses shuffle on the remote to the iHome. The beginning rifts of the song, by a well-known band Innerpartysystem's Don't Stop began to play upon Brynlie's speakers. With a huge grin gracing her lips, Brynlie's hands began to strum at the air as if playing the guitar, taking a position to continue with her skills at the mastery of 'air guitar'.

After another round of 'air guitar', Brynlie sighed and shook her head at her silliness. Grabbing a hold of her black and white towel, the black haired, green eyed seventeen year old girl opened her wardrobe and scans over her clothes to decide on what to wear after her shower. Grabbing a hold of her chosen clothes, after much debate with herself, she shuts the ardrobe and then opens her dorm room door, shutting and locking it; Brynlie stomps down the hallway to the girls' bathroom to take her very much needed shower to relax before she goes to her job.

Getting ready for work, Brynlie grabs a hold of her long black, silky hair and ties it up in a ponytail after returning to her dorm room. Pulling on a black and red plaid skirt after pulling on black panties and black, lacy bra, Brynlie zipped up the side and then moved on to pull on the black Dope t-shirt that she wore every time she goes to her job at Nicky's. With one look-over of her clothing, she held up both hands and gave her mirror image a pair of thumbs up.

Grabbing a hold of her keys, wallet, cell phone and iPod, Brynlie looks over herself before slipping on her black steel-toed boots and opening her dorm room door once more only to shut it closed. With a sigh, the black haired teen storms down the hallway of her dorm then the stairs and then all the way toward the parking lot to unlock her black Ford Jeep. Shoving all of her stuff into her large, leather backpack and jammed her car keys into the ignition; turning the key once to shut up her beloved Jeep. Plugging in her iPod to her Jeep radio, she turned up the first song that had shuffled to the front of her playlist; Debonaire by Dope. Tapping her right leg to the beat of the song, Brynlie revs the engine and pulls the shift gear into drive, looking from right to left to see if anyone is coming from either side of the Academy's dorm building. With a slight nod in approval, Brynlie presses on the gas pedal and takes off to her destination.

Arriving only ten minutes later at Nicky's, Brynlie grabs a hold of her backpack and climbs out of her jeep after removing the iPod from the radio and shoving it into her pockets. Slamming the door shut after locking it, Brynlie checks herself out in the mirror and grins at her reflection only to sling her backpack over her shoulder and head for the door of Nicky's Grill and Bar to enter. Stepping into Nicky's, she gave a slight salute toward her boss who returned her salute with a bow at the waist which caused Brynlie to giggle at Nicky's silliness. "Cute, boss," she mouthed toward the older man, sticking out her tongue childishly at him who grinned back. Lunging her backpack over to where Nicky's stood at the bar, she held up her pack and held it out for Nicky to take and hide beneath the counter for safe keepings. "You're a saviour, Nicky. Thanks."

Turning around to start her shift after clocking in with a time stamp with her name written on it, she grabs a hold of one of the many waitress pads and menus to go take people's orders since Nicky has added a change in how people get their food. Glancing down at her listing for the tables, she looks up at table number 14 and inwardly groaned. _Damned Garwin._ She thought to herself, rolling her eyes up at the ceiling before trailing on over to the Sons of Ipswich's table and held up her pad. "Hello there, my name is Brynlie and I'll be your waitress for the night. What can I do for you?"

"Well, isn't it the nerd? Hi, nerd. How've you been? I hope your sassy nature hasn't died while you were changing out of the Bitch Outfit?" Reid grinned at the black haired teen and leans forward with both hands propping his chin up with a teasing, sadistic glint in his eyes.

"Sit on a pole and rotate, you terrible fuckdoll." Brynlie automatically responds and folds her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow at him as if waiting for the next response.

"Oh man, do you remember when your co-workers had a really good time the other night? Oh, you don't? Oh right, duh, people do anything to avoid you." Reid snapped back, scowling at her arrogance."

"I'd _love_ to keep talking with this intellectual conversation going but I have to actually work unlike you rich, snobby cunts who think they're all that. Now, what do you want?"

"Chilly cheese fries and a coke for me, Brynlie." Sarah said, finally speaking up after watching the two seventeen year olds.

"A hamburger and fries with a vanilla coke, please." Kate spoke up afterwards, followed by two orders for Dr. Pepper with what Kate ordered and then there was Reid. Ordering a fucking sprite and chilly cheese fries. Blasted idiot.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize that it's so short still but I haven't had time to do much of writing lately, sadly. Please read and review. Tell me if there's any typoes or anything like that. Have a good day/night, ladies and gentlemen! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Deja Vu

**Chapter Five:** Deja Vu

* * *

"Piss off, Garwin." Brynlie muttered under her breath against the oak table, trying her hardest to ignore the buffoon to the best of her ability; though, it's falling into the deep end of NOT WORKING.

Chuckling, Reid's hands slam down upon the table and leans forward to grin down at the seventeen year old girl, tilting his head toward the side, "What, you want me to leave, twerp? Then make me." Knowingly trying to get a reaction out of the black haired teen, he merely stands there, waiting for her response. When no response came, Reid coughs into his right hand only to flick Brynlie's forehead after seeing that she pushed her earbuds into her ears to drown out the blonde haired Son. Grumbling, Brynlie tugs one earbud out of her ears and glared up at the idiotic boy, tapping her fingers against the wooden table, "What, Garwin? What do you want?"

"What I was saying before I was ignored, twerp. Make me leave you alone." Repeatedly started to flick Brynlie's forehead, grin still in place as he enjoys tormenting Brynlie. "Make. Me."

Sighing, she grabs a hold of a couple Snickers out of her bag and smacks them against his forehead after unwrapping them, smearing the melted chocolate against his cheeks, forehead and nose. "Oops, sorry. Thought you needed a Snickers bar. My apologies." Turning her attention back to her writing assignment after wiping off the chocolate from her fingers and hands, switching her iPod's volume up louder to drown out Reid's sputters of disbelief.

With a growl of irritation, Reid's eyes flashes to black out of anger and slams his hands down upon the table once more, nearly breaking the poor thing, to draw Brynlie's attention back to Reid. "What the fuck..?"

Without warning, Brynlie's pen that she was using to write her paper flew across the library all the way over to the other side and stabs itself into the wall. Blinking in disbelief, Brynlie scowls and glared up at Reid only to take a quick notice of the blonde Son's eyes. "What... the fuck? Your eyes are.. black.."

Grunting, Reid covers his eyes with one hand and shook his head, "It's just the reflection of the lights overhead, twerp. Don't mind it." With a groan, Reid flutters his eyes open and glances over his hand to take in Brynlie's shunned face, "Forget you saw anything, nerd." And with that said, Reid Garwin sprints out of the library as if a wild dog was after his ass.

Staring blankly at the spot where Reid had just been, Brynlie glanced at her hands and whispered to herself, "Black eyes... like in the history book about witches.." Snapping her attention up at the lunch bell above her head, she grimaced and begins to pack up her items to hurry to lunch after her stomach growls, shrugging off her thoughts of Reid's eyes and the fact that her pen is still embedded in the wall. "I'll ask Danvers later."

* * *

After grabbing herself a table for herself, she set down her book bag beside her feet and places her tray of food on the table surface, wiping off her fingers of the grease that had already collected from the two slices of homemade pizza that her adopted mother had made for her and Destiny onto her napkins. Picking up one of the pepperoni pieces of pizza, she brings it up to her mouth and takes a huge bite of the cheesy, saucy and pepperoni goodness that is her beloved favourite food, pizza. Chewing for a few minutes, she swallows the bite and lifts her cup of mocha to sip at it to wash the bite down. Rapping her knuckles against the table along to the beat of Good Charlotte's The Chronicles of Life and Death, Brynlie finishes off her two pieces of pizza in just under five minutes and pats her happy, stuff stomach. "Mom makes the best pizza, I swear." She mumbles to herself under her breath and smiles, nodding a few times in agreement with herself.

After a few more sips of her mocha, she finishes off the deliciousness and stands up to throw away her trash and place the tray into place above garbage can.

Walking back over to her table, she bends over and grabs a hold of her book bag and twirls around on her feet to wander over to the Sons of Ipswich's table. Coming to a stop a few feet from the table, Brynlie tilts her head toward the side and addresses Caleb, as well as the other three Sons. "Can I ask you four a question? Privately."

With a mouthful of food, Reid rolled his eyes and says, "If you wanted a five-some, you could of asked four girls instead of my brothers, twerp." Definitely in a joking manner, he winks his right eye and leans back against the table since he was turned away from it.

"I'd rather fuck a cactus than you, Garwin." Brynlie spat out, glaring at the blonde haired Son before glancing at Caleb to address him again, "So, can we?"

With a nod, Caleb stood up and motioned for his brothers to come with. With a sigh, Reid stood up with his food to eat while they're talking. Both of the other Sons stood up without complaint or comment and smiles at Brynlie in what they hoped to be a friendly manner.

Returning their friendly smiles, Brynlie turns on her heels and walks over to the doors leading out of the cafeteria and toward an empty classroom for some complete privacy. After the four Sons walked into the empty classroom, Brynlie shuts the door and locks it to contain their conversation. "I just have one thing that I want to know, Danvers."

"Go on, Ms. Starrfhiacial." Caleb nods in response after speaking, tilting his head toward the side.

"So... you're all warlocks?" Brynlie questioned the four Sons of Ipswich, grass green eyes flashing with mild interest. With the looks Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were giving Reid, Brynlie could tell that it was his fault since the black haired, short, nerdy seventeen year old girl known as Brynlie Starrfhiacail bothered to ask their unsaid secret.

With a sigh, Caleb shook his head and turned his attention toward the short teenager and murmurs a soft, "Yes. But, you need to keep this a secret from everyone. I beg of you, Brynlie." Bowing at the waist, Caleb grits his teeth together while Reid shrugged his shoulders, holding up both of his hands and chuckled at the confused look Tyler sent his way.

Snapping his attention to the seventeen year old Son, Caleb growls out a hushed, "Shut up, Reid. Seriously, it is your fault. If you didn't use so much, she wouldn't of found out!"

Holding up her right hand, Brynlie spoke up with a soft blushed appearing across her cheeks, "I'm right here and I can hear you..." Ducking her head, Brynlie shook her head and mumbles a soft, "I'll keep your secret safe and sound. I have nobody to tell, after all." Glancing up at the four Sons, she giggles and starts again, "I have no friends. No one would believe me, no worries!"

The four Sons blinks at the short, black haired, glasses wearing girl for a few minutes or so before Tyler bursts out into a full on blush attack. Good ole Baby Boy being adorable as always.. Brynlie thought, a dark crimson blush appearing across her cheeks, as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** DUN DUN DUNNN! The big reveal for the next chapter! Mwhahahaha! What'll happen next? Will Brynlie keep her promise? What about the Sons? What are they thinking?! FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL- haha, just kidding. Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Take Your Best Shot

**Trauma**

Summery: Brynlie Starrfhiacail isn't what she appears. Is she a witch? A banshee? A siren? Who knows, she might even be a werewolf for all we know! But we do know that she's seen Reid's "powers" and she's a curious little vixen who craves to know what in the hell is going on at Spencers' Academy with the Sons of Ipswich.

Chapter title: Take Your Best Shot

Songs used: You're So Creepy by Ghost Town, Take Your Best Shot by Dope, .

A/N: Ahahaha. I'm not dead after Hurricane Irma wrecked havoc on my state. :D So, here's another chapter to my fanfic called Trauma for the movie the Covenant. Before I start this chapter, I'd like to announce that there might be a new fanfic involving a certain TV show that I love to bits coming your way! Keep a close eye on my page and you'll see as soon as the first chapter of said story is posted! Can you guess what show I'm referring to? It involves hunting something...

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I'm in a good mood, so we'll probably have a longer chapter than the last five chapters! Finger crossed that I don't lose my motivation for it!

The story so far...

* * *

 _Nightmare..._

 _Darting out of the foliage aligning the outer rim of Spensers' Academy, Brynlie gasped at the sight before her tear filled eyes after coming to a full, terrain tearing stop just a few meters away from the burning dorm building. With frightful eyes, Brynlie glanced from left to right before squeaking in alarm at the sudden snapping sound of the branches aligning the border of the trees that she just sprinted through and threw herself behind an abandoned tire that's propped up against the wall of the burnt down half of the dorm. Holding her breath with difficulty, the black haired teenager shut both eyes. Praying to whatever deity that could hear her silent plea for a hero to save her from her predator that dared show its face around here. Snapping her eyes open, she leans toward the side of the tire to see if the coast is clear only to back away from the side when she spied the paw of the beast at the base of the tire. Stiffening at the sniffing of the beast, Brynlie clenches her teeth and held up one hand to hide her face, fingernails gripping tightly at her cheeks to try and stay quiet as best as she can._

 _When she felt she was safe enough after the beast snapped its attention toward the dorms where three female students were calling for help, Brynlie pushed her way past her hiding place and carefully sneaks away from the 'safety' of her once upon a time hiding place. With some care for how much noise she's making, Brynlie chanted to herself a charming spell and made sure she kept her head down, just to not draw attention to herself as newer creatures shows up on the scene. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. They're going to kill these people.. fuck!" She mumbled under her breath, pausing in her trek through the broken pillars of the burnt down lobby of the Academy to glance around to see if anyone or anything had heard her speaking. Sighing in relief, Brynlie slips around the corner of the building only to run into the chest of Reid Garwin, almost falling flat upon her bottom._

 _"Shit, Shorty, if you really wanted me that badly, you could've came to my room willingly," Garwin chuckles at the embarrassed expression crossing the black haired teen's cheeks. Muffling a soft, "Shut the fuck up, Garwin." Brynlie glanced up at the Son of Ipswich and tilts her head toward the side, "Where's the Ragtag Boy Crew?" Glancing over Garwin's shoulder, Brynlie's eyebrows furrowed and rose an eyebrow at Garwin as if in question._

 _"Got bombarded by those.. things and got split up. Baby Boy, Pogue and Caleb'll be fine, though. They're tough shits." Garwin grinned down at the short teenager, only to press her against the nearby wall and hush her annoyance with his right gloved hand covering her mouth; making sure they're both hidden from the two beasts that had begun to come near them. Cloaking them both in a shroud of shadows, Reid's hand removes itself from Brynlie's mouth and gazes down at her. "Stay close to me and you'll be fine, Squirt."  
_

 _"Right, like I'd be willing to be your meat shield, you Plebeian." Brynlie rolls her eyes up at the night sky above them both and shrugged him off after the two beasts vanished from the doorway to hunt for more prey to gnaw upon. "Let's go, Jerkazoid."_

 _Without further delay, the two teenagers turned to continue their journey to find the other Sons of Ipswich and Brynlie's sister, Destiny only to come face to face with an undead creature of some sort of variety. Freezing in one place, Brynlie grits her teeth while Reid steps in front of the short teenager to defend her. "Stay behind me, Shorty. I'll keep your ass safe. A nice ass, at that."_

 _Rolling her eyes once more, she leans forward to whisper in his right ear, "You won't be able to kill this thing or even harm it. It's a ghoul. It'll easily chomp down on your skull and break you limb from limb."_

 _Chuckling, Reid glanced over his shoulder to address Brynlie whilst trying to keep the ghoul within his sight, "Worried about me, kitten?"_

 _With no warning at all, the ghoul appeared in front of Reid and raised its left clawed hand to send a swipe down toward his right shoulder to try and chop him in half only for Reid to be pulled out of the way at the last second to be replaced with a now trembling Brynlie. No blood could be seen, though. Nor an open wound or a torn apart teen. The only thing that Reid could see was a strong force field in front of Brynlie. Within a moment, Brynlie's eyes glanced over toward her right and grinned at the figure that had sneaked up on the creature. "Iris!"_

* * *

Shooting up in her bed, Brynlie brought her right hand up to shield her eyes from the bright light that shown through her blinds. Damn, that hurts.. Brynlie groaned at the brightness and threw her swear soaked sheets off of her legs and shook out her black tresses of hair before slamming her fist against the desk where her alarm clock had started to blast Horror Show by The Birthday Massacre. With a sigh, the teenager swung her legs off of her bed and stood up to get ready for her school day. After she takes a long, hot shower, she'll get dressed and go to the cafeteria for her breakfast.

Noting that her music had begun to skip over itself, she turned her attention to her iPod and rose an eyebrow at it, slipping over to the desk to adjust it. Smiling as soon as the music began to play normally, Brynlie switched the song to You're So Creepy by Ghost Town. Placing her uniform upon her bed along with some black panties and a matching bra, she slips into her bathroom to undress from her short shorts and sports bra to start her lovely shower. Swaying from side to side under the spray of the hot water, she starts to wash herself with the cherry blossom scented body wash and hums along to the music that echoes against the shower walls. After washing off the suds, she dunks her head under the spray and wets her long, black tresses to begin washing her hair with the same scent that she had used for her body wash. Only adding more scrubbing and rubbing of the shampoo substance into her hair.

After rinsing out the shampoo from her hair, she turns off the facet and steps out of her shower to grab a hold of her large, black towel to start drying herself off. Grunting at her stupid hair for being tangled even after her shower, she drags her black hairbrush through her long black hair over and over again until the tresses are no longer tangled.

With a sigh, Brynlie turns her attention to her cellphone which had begun to ring her favourite ringtone that she had set only one year ago, 'I didn't get no sleep cuz of ya'll, now you won't get no sleep cuz of me.'

Picking up the call, Brynlie mumbled a soft, sleepy, "Hello?" After a few minutes of her listening in on her sister's drunken rambling, Brynlie sighed and shook her head, long tresses of wet hair swaying from side to side with the motion. "Destiny, slow down. Where are you and when did you get drunk?"

Staying silent until her sister had finished her drunken speech, the teenager tilts her head back and mumbled a soft, "On my way. Go back inside of Nicky's and tell him that two guys are bothering you out front. He'll protect you."

 **A/N: This fanfiction will probably be on hiatus for a bit. I've gotten an idea from my other Covenant story, so I'm going to be writing a part 2 to that one. I hope you aren't upset with me for it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Monster

**Disclaimer:** If any of the words, insults, references, etcetera offends you and such.. please, spare me the flames and don't read the story. Any and all of the songs, movies and books mentioned do NOT belong to me. I will add all of the book and movie titles at the end of the chapters if you'd like to watch/read them. I'll also add the music artist and song at the end for you to look up/listen to. Just know that I, as a transgender, bisexual man, am not homophobic nor a racist, sexist, etc. Whatever you wanna call me, I'm not that. If I am something, I'll flat out say so. Not have somebody else label me as such. Thank you for your time. By the way, I do not intend to offend anyone who has the disorder that Brynlie has. If I've done anything to warrant said offense, please consider that I am not a doctor. Nor someone with a degree for anything of that sort. I am simply writing a fanfiction with a character that has a mental disorder like the one Brynlie has. I apologize ahead of time for this chapter.  
Please, please, please, give me feedback, criticism or advice on how I should better my writing. I am a huge fan of criticism on my work. Smooches, bitches. xoxo

Chapter title is the song Monster by Meg & Dia. Listen to it!

 **Fanfiction Title:** Trauma

 **Movie:** Covenant

 **Chapter seven:** Monster

 **Rated:** M

 **Summery:** Brynlie Starrfhiacail isn't what she appears. Is she a witch? A banshee? A siren? Who knows, she might even be a werewolf for all we know! But we do know that she's seen Reid's "powers" and she's a curious little vixen who craves to know what in the hell is going on at Spencers' Academy with the Sons of Ipswich.

* * *

People find happiness in their life in certain ways. In certain people. In certain activities. What they do not take into consider is other peoples' happiness. Happiness comes to oneself whenever they are content with their situations and surroundings. From an outsider's view, one might see another person smiling and automatically assume they're happy. You'll never know if behind their 'happy' smiles and their laughter, that instead of happiness, they're probably going through the worst day of their lives.

This is what happens to a mentally unstable girl known as Brynlie Starrfhiacail. 'Happy' smile plastered upon her pale pink lips, said lips voicing her opinions on different topics to do an essay on, tapping her fingernails against the bookshelves in the library. "Tsk. If only there were more books on Witch Trials or something.." Brynlie mutters under her breath, eyes scanning over the 'selection' that she's rounded up. Clicking her tongue, she pulls all of her books to herself from where she laid them out and began to put a few back into place of where she found them. Slowly, carefully passing by Kira's posse with ease without alerting them of her presence as they continued their talk about the upcoming prom. Ick.

"We meet again, Squirt."

Fantastic. The almighty Douchemachine shows his infuriatingly good looking face at a time like this. _Thank you for cursing me, Gods! SO_ excited.

Sighing aloud, Brynlie about-faces the blond Ipswich son and rose an eyebrow at him, "What do you want, Douchemachine?"

"Oh, I don't know. Following the sulking squirt around because I'm bored? What do you think?"

S _ee, God? Why do you curse me? He's full of himself AND a stalker. Congratulations on finding me the perfect match to me wanting to do a murder-suicide. Thanks, buddy. Good times!_

"I'm thinking about shoving my pen straight into your eye socket if you don't leave me alone." Brynlie shot back in response, eyes the shade dead leaves glaring sharply at Reid Garwin as if daring to say another word.

Like a good, annoying little shit that he is, Reid steps forward and slings an arm around the seventeen year old girl's shoulders and murmurs a soft, "Why don't we hang out, Squirt? You can hang with the top four cool dudes at the school and their respective girlfriends! I actually feel like you'd fit in."

...Did she hear that right? Her? Fit in with THAT crowd? "...Are you drunk or high, Garwin?"

"A bit drunk, yes. Never got high, though. Would love to try sooner or later." Reid Garwin replies simply, steering the two of them toward the exit of the library. "C'mon, chickiedee, let's go get drunk!"

"Is this a dare or bet with Abbot to see if you can lure me into your bed by the end of the night?"

"...How'd you know..?"

"You're one of the biggest man-whores in the school. Do you know how many bitches you've slept with and then just let them gossip about how you're their boyfriend? Dude, you need to either flat out say to them that you were strictly looking for sex and nothing more, because the next time you fuck a bitch and let them go, you'll be dragged into a girl friend for you. Bitches be crazy, yo." Brynlie's little speech about who gives a fuck had long been forgotten by the black haired teenager with how a small grin made its way across her lips. "Though, it'd be hilarious as fuck to see two sluts fight over a man whore. Disregard everything that I said before, let bitches fight over you."

Staring at Brynlie after pausing inches from the car where the two of them were headed, Reid's eyes glanced up and down at the teenager and rose an eyebrow, "The fuck? You're usually meek and quiet. The fuck's with this attitude?"

"You talk a whole lot of shit, bro. And you think you can take control of a girl like Brynlie? Dude, you'll get your ass served as a Chinese platter by the time she's done with ya." Placing both of her hands upon her hips, Brynlie's personality named Charlotte grinned wickedly up at the Son. "What? Surprised by my appearance or somethin'? Aye, man, you don't know jack shit about Brynlie, do ya? Didja know that she had a mental disorder called personality disorder? Dude, you gotta tell me you didn't think everythin' was wrong with her, right? You're fuckin' slower than molasses on a fuckin' tree."

"What the fuck? I mean, I've heard of that disorder but to see this shit unfold in front of me? ..And this personality is named Charlotte? Huh. Would've thought with the way you talk, you'd be more of a.. male? I don't know. Actually, can a female host have a male personality?"

"You really are an idiot like Brynlie writes in her diary. Damn and here I thought she was exaggerating your behaviour. Shit. Well, whatever floats your boat, I guess? Fuck it. Do me a favour and do not tell her that I came out? She'll be furious and I doubt you'd enjoy that side of her. Before I go and shit, let me tell you this, don't let her get too drunk. She'll probably lose herself to the other personalities if she's too drunk." With a sigh, Brynlie's body collapses to the ground without warning, earning a startled gasp to escape from Reid's mouth and him leaping forward to catch her before she hit the floor.


	8. Chapter 8: Pure Trash

**Disclaimer:** Covenant and its characters does NOT belong to me nor do I claim so. I do wish that Reid belonged to me but it can't be helped. The only things that belong to me in this Fanfiction are Brynlie, Destiny and Iris.

 **Fanfiction Title:** Trauma

 **Movie:** Covenant

 **Chapter Eight Title:** Pure Trash

 **Rated:** M

 **Summary:** Brynlie Starrfhiacail isn't what she appears. Is she a witch? A banshee? A siren? Who knows, she might even be a werewolf for all we know! But we do know that she's seen Reid's "powers" and she's a curious little vizen who craves to know what in the hell is going on at Spencers' Academy with the Sons of Ipswich.

* * *

 _Definitely pure trash..._

"You're definitely pure trash, bitch." Aaron Abbot's fuck-toy known as Kira Snider growls, hands tightening around the black haired teen's wrist.

Having run into the other girl after a good five hour shift at Nicky's, Brynlie could've cursed out Reid's name as if he's the cause to all of her problems. Though, since it was mostly her fault for not paying attention to her surroundings, she'll let the cursing be set to a minimum. She had to deal with this cunt first. "Oh, please tell me more about me being trash, Princess. I'd love to hear how creative your fiery ass can be instead of taking a disease ridden dick known as Aaron Abbot."

Flushing in embarrassment, Kira Snider tightens her hold on Brynlie's wrist until the black haired teenager lets out a whimper of pain, "You're lucky that we're in school, bitch. Or else I'd beat your little ass into the ground."

"Oh boy, how unfortunate of me! I'd love for you to try." Brynlie retorted, ripping her wrist free from the redhead's grip. Making a threatening step toward the shorter girl, Kira gasped as a hand clasped upon her right shoulder and pulled her back away from the teenager only to spy light blonde hair and blue eyes in the interrupter between the two girls.

"How original, Snider. You just have to pick on the shortie, huh?" Reid's voice cut through the air like a knife, blue eyes gazing at the redhead's pale face after getting caught red-handed by one of the Sons. Releasing Kira's shoulder, Reid slips over to the short teenager and looped his right arm around Brynlie's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear before shrugging his shoulders once, "Shortie is my plaything, Snider. Kindly fuck off, eh?"

Glaring at Brynlie from her spot on the other side of the lobby, Kira rolled her eyes up at the ceiling and shook her head, red curly hair swaying with the motions. "You're very lucky that Reid showed up, bitch. I'll see you later." With that last warning, Kira about-faces the double doors leading to outside and stalks to her dorm room.

* * *

Sighing in relief, Reid turns Brynlie towards himself and leans forward to whisper in her ear, "Stay close to my brothers, me or Caleb's girlfriend and Pogue's girlfriend for lunch, okay?" Stepping back, he readjusts his arm around Brynlie's shoulder and directs the both of them toward the lunchroom, not letting her go even though she struggled so much.

"I can take care of myself, Garwin."

"Right, you took care of yourself so well that Kira almost crushed you before I showed up. Definitely can take care of yourself. Yep." Reid spat back sarcastically, pushing the black haired teenage girl into one of the free seats at the Sons' lunchroom table and flashed a grin at Tyler who stared at Brynlie is question.

"She's sitting with us for a good while. Hope nobody minds." Reid explained after the Sons and their girlfriends looked their way. "Kira was picking on her."

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, Reid, I'd of thought you've taken an interest in Brynlie," Kate, Pogue's girlfriend, murmured and leaned forward to stare coyly at the blonde from across the table.

"She's not my type." Was Reid's automatic reply, eyes trained on his food as he ate, not meeting any of the teenagers' eyes in fear of being found out.

"Closeted homosexuals aren't my forte. Sorry to disappoint." Brynlie replied in retaliation only to be met with a harsh glare from the blonde Son.

"Bitch, I'm the farthest from being in the closet."

"So, you're admitting that you're gay finally? Congratulations. I'm so proud of you."

"That's not what I meant!" Reid growled in irritation, shooting the girl a glare with blue eyes slightly glittering in happiness.

"Sure, Garwin. Whatever gets your rocks off."

 _Ah, another one of their fights. Such a good upcoming couple,_ Kate thought to herself with a small knowing smile upon her lips. _Smitten as all hell._

"Dweeb."

"Man whore."

"Shortie."

"Idiot."

"Dork."

"Dumb blonde."

"Nerd!"

"Disease ridden dickhead."

"This is why we will surely get along."

 _Smitten? Check._ Kate grinned wider in happiness for the both of them.


End file.
